Kingdom Hearts II
by Songbird Rebel
Summary: This here is a one-shot fanfic of the Mysterious Tower cutscenes where I added my Kingdom Hearts OC, Nyra. I own nothing except for the story and Nyra. Rated for spoiler from the game's cutscenes.


_Sora's POV_

I made my way towards the door as the train is coming to a stop, looking up in awe at a tall tower once the door opened. Donald, Goofy and I got off the train, only for me to turn in time to see the train vanishing in a flash of light. "There goes our ride…" I said with a nervous chuckle, before turning to explore the ground a bit. After noticing another path that leads to the side of the tower, we decided to follow it, only to come across a garden of star-shaped flowers next to a fountain at the end of the path.

Donald, Goofy and I then head for the tower's door, only to see what appeared to be an oversized, tailless cat. "What's goin' on?" Donald asked the cat, who is still peeking through the door with his back turned against us. The cat laughed, "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say." The cat replied, "Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is; once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" "A Heartless?" Donald asked as we got ready to fight. "That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her." The cat explained, "Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind the schedule as it is." "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy said, "Says who?" the cat said as he turned around to face us, only to get a completely surprised look on his face. "It's you!" "Pete!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time as I looked at both of them. "What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" he asked, "What are YOU doing here? Donald countered. "You know him?" I asked, "We sure do! Pete's been causin' troubles for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy explained. Pete laughed as he heard Goofy "You wanna know how, eh? Well Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world; no, no, no, all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" he said, "Maleficent…huh." I said before the three, I mean the four of us began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at!?" Pete asked, "Why, Maleficent's power is so great that..." he began. "She's toast." I interrupted him, "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy added. "Whaddaya mean!?" Pete asked as Donald snickered a bit, "You! So you're the ones that did it!" He said angrily as he pointed his finger accusingly at us. "Well, we mighta had something to do with it." I confessed teasingly as I place my hands behind my head. Pete growled, "Heartless Squad! Round up!" he ordered as Shadow Heartless appeared. I quickly summoned the Keyblade as Donald and Goofy got their weapons ready.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"You just wait! Nobody and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete said once the Heartless were defeated, "So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora asked, "Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Pete replied. Donald shook his head, "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" he asked before heading for the door. "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy explained, "Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora remarked before both of them followed Donald into the tower. Realizing that he was ignored, out of frustration, Pete threw one of his tempers.

Once in the tower's entryway, the trio found them under attack, not by a Heartless, but by a girl who is a year older than Sora. The girl released a powerful fire spell with her ebony hair flying behind her like a flag made of the blackest silk. Donald jumped out of the way, only to get some of his tail feathers on fire. Goofy blocked the attack with his shield while Sora quickly charged with his keyblade, but the girl dodged the attack and counterattacked by punching him in his back, causing him to fall forward and the keyblade to disappear. "Sora!" Goofy called as Sora got back up, causing the girl to get into a defensive position. Her bluish-green eyes flashes fiercely with an unusual glow, "What did you do THAT for!?" Donald asked. Hearing his voice, the girl lowered her guard. "Donald? Goofy?" she asked, "Nyra!" Donald and Goofy both said at the same time. Nyra walked over to them, "Been a while since I last saw the two of you." She said. "I'll say, you were only yeah high." Goofy agreed as he placed his open hand with his palm down beside his thigh, as if he was measuring "You know her?" Sora asked, "We sure do! Nyra's been living with Master Yen Sid ever since he found her as a baby, and because of that and how Yen Sid is like a grandfather to her, she sometimes refers to him as Grandpa Yen Sid." Goofy explained. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought you're one of those Heartless that Pete sent in." Nyra apologized as she cast a healing spell on Donald's burnt tail; making it good as new, "Look out!" Donald cried as he cast a lightning strike down on a Heartless behind her, only for another one to go up the stairs. "If you want, we could help you with the Heartless in the tower." Sora offered and Nyra smiled "Thanks, I could use a little help anyway." She said as she heads for a portal on the stair, but then turned to face the trio, "C'mon!" Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly followed her up the stair and through the portal.

"Whoa…" Sora said as he looks up the Wayward Stairs in awe, mesmerized by the numerous stairs. "Heads up Sora!" Nyra called, bringing Sora back to reality in time to see a Heartless preparing to pounce onto him. Fortunately, the Heartless was hit by an ice spell, freezing it mid-air. Sora watched in surprise as the frozen Heartless fell to the stairs and shattered before glancing back at Nyra, "You can enjoy the scenery later kid." She chided with a smirk and her hands on her hips. "Thanks." Sora said after finally found his voice and fought his way through the Heartless with Donald, Goofy and Nyra to a door. Once inside, the group noticed a bunch of Heartless heading for the door across the room. "Skölira!" Nyra shouted as she raised her hand at the door, creating a barrier so that the Heartless won't progress any further and helped Sora, Donald and Goofy fight them off. "Is this the top of the tower? It's kinda empty." Goofy wondered out loud, "We're only in the Star Chamber," Nyra replied as she dispelled the barrier. "There are three stairways and two chambers between each flight. We would have one more chamber before reaching the top floor, which would be the Moon Chamber. You might think of it as a fail-safe defense mechanism that Grandpa Yen Sid has to repel intruders, let's get going anyway." Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded and followed her through the door onto the second flight of the Wayward Stairs. "Nyra watch your back!" Sora called as he quickly took out a Heartless that appeared behind her, "So we're even now, huh?" Nyra asked as she directed a lightning bolt at a Heartless. Fighting their way through to the Moon Chamber and gone through the same procedure as in the Star Chamber.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald said in frustration once the Heartless in the Moon Chamber were defeated, "Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said. "So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, "Fraid so," Nyra said, removing the barrier she cast on the door to prevent any Heartless to escape during the previous fight. "The Heartless will continue to roam around as long as there's darkness inside every heart; Master Yen Sid's study is through the door and up the last set of stairs." And with that, they head through the door, "C'mon!" Sora called as he, Donald, Goofy and Nyra ran up the stair, only for the Heartless to appear. "Stand clear guys!" Nyra shouted to Sora, Donald and Goofy before she released the same powerful fire spell that she used on the trio when they first came into the tower's entryway, burning some of the Heartless away as Sora, Donald and Goofy took care of the rest. Nyra then went into the study first, followed by Donald and Goofy with Sora looking around.

Nyra then stood beside Master Yen Sid who is sitting in a large chair as Donald and Goofy stood in front of the desk. When Sora approached the desk, he looked at both Donald and Goofy as they bowed before his gaze fell upon the Sorcerer. "Master Yen Sid! It's an honour!" Donald said causing Nyra to rolled her eyes a bit. "Hey there!" Sora greeted, causing both Donald and Goofy to look up at him and Nyra to smirk. "Sora! Show some respect!" Donald scolded, only for the sorcerer gestured his hands at him to settle down. "So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" Master Yen Sid asked, "Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy replied, "Yes, the King has been quiet busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Master Yen Sid said. "You mean we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora said, "Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands, whether you will return alone or with your friend; and, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora." Yen Sid replied. "I'm the key?" Sora asked before summoning the keyblade, "Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." The sorcerer replied and Sora nodded in understanding. Then after a brief moment, Master Yen Sid used his magic to conjure up a book that appeared on the desk. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." The sorcerer replied as he positioned the book in front of the trio with his magic.

* * *

_Nyra's POV_

"But wait a sec; even if Nyra told us the answer, how come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora asked once he was finished with the book Grandpa Yen Sid has made him read, "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real; and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Grandpa Yen Sid replied. "Gawrsh, that must mean if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy realized and Master Yen Sid nodded in agreement, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Master Yen Sid said before gesturing his hand to cause an image of Donald to appear, startling him before the image changed to one of a Heartless. "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…" he said before he gestured again, revealing another image of a white creature beside the Heartless. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will; be they evil or good; becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away; a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence; for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse; they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" he continued, "Nobodies…They don't exist…." Sora said himself, deep in thought, before Grandpa Yen Sid dispel the lone Nobody and created three more Nobodies right next to them; causing them to turn in that direction and me to try my best not to laugh at their startled reaction.

"Now then, the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others; some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!" He warned them, Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to face him and nodded before continuing. "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Master Yen Sid then dispel the three Dusks, "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But..." then gestured his hand, creating an image of three beings wearing black coats with their hood drawn on; I don't know why, but seeing the three beings made me a bit uneasy. When I noticed that Sora, Donald and Goofy were looking as uneasy I was, I felt a little bit better. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Even the name really bothers me, "Organization XIII" Sora said, but then turned to Goofy first and then Donald, asking if they have somewhat heard of them, only for them to shake their heads no before turning to face Grandpa Yen Sid. "While Heartless act on instincts, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know." It was then I realize on why Organization XIII had me disturbed; the goal they are going for is none other than Kingdom Hearts! "The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of Nobodies and Organization XIII." Master Yen Sid said as he dispels the three images of Organization XIII.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy, "But where could he be?" Donald asked, "Well, we don't know 'til we look." Goofy replied. "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem." Sora added as I realize that the clothes were a little too small on him for my liking and address it to Grandpa Yen Sid. "So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." He said to Sora, "Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy said as Sora looked down and Donald laughed a bit. "Uh, I guess…" Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and laughing awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.

"Nyra, could you take him to get his new clothes, and tell the fairies to send Sora back to me once he finished?" Master Yen Sid asked me before whispering that he have something to give to them, "Sure thing Grandpa, this way kid." I replied before heading for the Wardrobe Room with Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Relax; they'll use magic when they change your clothes. It's just a fair warning, but the only thing you should worry about is their little squabble they get every now and then." I reassured to him about me being in the same room as he is when he's changing. "I'll go ahead and let them know now." I said as I went into the room, and went to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather who were like aunts to me. "Well, look who's come for a visit, dears! Nyra!" Aunt Flora said to Aunt Fauna and Aunt Merryweather. "Ooh, how are you dear?" Fauna asked me, "I'm good Aunt Fauna, thanks." I replied, but then remember why I'm here. "Can I ask you of two favors?" I asked, "Of course." Aunt Merryweather replied, "There's a boy name Sora who is with Donald and Goofy and would need new clothes, and that Grandpa Yen Sid asked if you could send them to him once Sora got his new clothes; he said that he have something for them." I explained, "Sure thing dear." Aunt Flora said, "Sora isn't someone you met once upon a dream, is he?" she then asked suspiciously, remembering how they have told me about a Princess of Heart that they raised as their own to protect her from a curse cast upon her as a baby, and how she have met someone once upon a dream, who turned out to be her true love. "Oh no, Sora's a bit too young for me," I reassured her, clearly as embarrassed as Sora. "Thanks, I'll bring them in." I said as I turned to the door, only to look over my shoulder and see that they are talking on possible designs. I smiled and walked a bit, only to see Sora coming in with Donald and Goofy following behind him. "Me, you guys, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us; I mean, six of us; there's nothing to worry about. Right?" I heard Sora talking to Donald and Goofy, "Yeah!" Donald replied. I then went to let my three aunts know before leaning against a nearby wardrobe.

"Well, look who's here, dears! Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Flora said to Fauna and Merryweather, "Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" Merryweather said as she and Flora head over to Sora. "I'll do the designing." Fauna offered, Aunt Flora then took Sora's hand and led him to where they want him to stand while Aunt Merryweather pushes him to help Flora before going to Aunt Fauna as she waved her wand; causing the clothes Sora was wearing to turn green. "Oh, that will never do!" Aunt Merryweather said before turning the green clothes to blue with a wave from her wand; which I think goes well with Sora's blue eyes, "Now, now, dears." Aunt Flora said to the two of them before changing the color to a pinkish shade of red. "But don't you like this better?" Fauna asked as she changes it to green, "Hold on!" Flora said as she changes it back to pinkish red. "Are you certain?" Fauna asked as she changes it back to green, "Blue!" Merryweather demanded as she changed the green to blue. I was trying my best not to burst out laughing when I saw a raven from the corner of my eye; as it flew away, the raven really had me uneasy. "Aww, would you just decide?" Sora asked, somewhat annoyed. I snapped into reality to see Sora in green, my three aunts gasped and then laugh a bit. "All right, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling!" Flora said as all three of them wave their wands, I closed my eyes a bit so that I won't get blind from a flash of light they created. When I open them, Sora was in an outfit that not only fit him properly, but looks good on him as well. "Oh, my!" Aunt Flora murmured, "Ooh, it's lovely." Aunt Fauna commented. "Oh, yes! He does look very dashing." Aunt Merryweather agreed as Sora summoned his keyblade, "You know Sora; if there's a special girl, she would think of you as a knight in shining armor as you sweeps her off her feet." I remarked teasingly, causing Sora to blush a bit. "Now, those aren't ordinary garments." Flora said, "They have very special powers." Fauna said as Flora summoned a glowing yellow orb, "Take the orb, dear." Sora took the orb, "And watch what happens." Merryweather added. I closed my eyes again when there's another flash of light, when I heard Donald and Goofy murmuring, I open my eyes to see that Sora's new clothes have changed colour scheme to red and that he was wielding in the other hand, Grandpa Yen Sid's and Mickey's old Keyblade; Star Seeker! "Whoa!" Sora murmured as he saw the second keyblade in his left hand, "Wow!" Donald crooned. "Two Keyblades!" Goofy said, awestruck. "This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Aunt Merryweather told Sora, causing him to sigh disappointingly. "Your garments also have other powers; but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." Aunt Flora explained, "Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot!" Sora replied. "Oh, and there's something else for you; from Master Yen Sid." Aunt Fauna remembered. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, "Oh boy!" Donald said excitedly as I headed out to see Grandpa Yen Sid, with the three of them right behind me.

Once we're back in the study, I went to Master Yen Sid as he beckoned Sora, Donald and Goofy to come closer. I looked out the window to see some sort of rocket ship, "Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald recognized the rocket ship as three of them ran to the window to get a better look, causing me to move to the side. "So you guys ready to go?" Sora asked, and Donald and Goofy nodded before standing tall before Master Yen Sid. "Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." He told them, "How do we get around?" Donald asked. "Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are open, I'm afraid I don't know. However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Grandpa Yen Sid continued, "Our hearts are connected." Sora repeated, "That is correct." Master Yen Sid replied. "Got it!" Sora said, "But be warned. As you proceed… The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Grandpa warned them. "Hey! That's not fair!" Donald said, "Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting." Master Yen Sid said, "Okay, let's get going!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald informed, "We sure do appreciate the help." Goofy added as the three of them saluted to Grandpa Yen Sid, causing me to roll my eyes and shook my head in a slight amusement, before running for the door. Master Yen Sid then use a portal made out of light to teleport out and I went to my room to grab a cloak that my mother left with me along with the amulet I wear around my neck and a letter that Grandpa Yen Sid read when he found me on the doorsteps years ago before following him using a Corridor of light that I recent mastered along with the Corridor of darkness that Grandpa mentioned earlier, as well as a special pathway made of both light and darkness that I called the Corridor of twilight.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"My Goodness!" What's that?" Merryweather said; alarming Flora and Fauna as the same raven Nyra saw flew in with a dark cloak. "Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" she asked, "Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was…" Fauna replied. "Oh! Malefi..." Merryweather realized, but quickly cover her mouth before complete saying the name. "No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh dear…" Flora warned, knowing what she would say. "She was a mean ol' witch. Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh; what'll we do!?" Merryweather fretted as the cloak moved and started to grow, causing the three fairies to gasp and chattered among each other worriedly. "Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid." Fauna suggested, "Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Flora agreed before the two of them left the room to find Yen Sid. Merryweather trembled as she watches the growing cloak turning into an evil looking sorceress, "Maleficent!" Merryweather shouted and ran off after Flora and Fauna, causing Maleficent to through her head back and let out a cackle to let the worlds know of her return.


End file.
